100 theme Challenge Tandre style
by SKRowling
Summary: Challenge... yes... drabbles... yes, 100... duh, yes! Tandre... Hells yes. okay you get the point. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and the Challenge is by DeviantArt
1. Introduction

**A/N: First in the challenge. We will see what the reviews spell, I am just really trying this out because I did one challenge and it turned out so fantastically that I decided to try this one three times. This is my OTP… though I have been immersed in the JORI for months now, this is the Original! So review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and the Challenge is by DeviantArt**

* * *

**100 theme challenge Tandre style**

**Introduction- Andre**

I didn't want to go to Trina's house. She was a beast of a girl, not that she wasn't kind of hot, but she was untalented and conceited. I hoped she didn't have any siblings, because if she is like that I can just imagine how untalented and conceited any brother or sister she could possibly have is, in order to compete for her parents' attention.

I sighed and rang the doorbell and the beast answered. "Hey Trina."

"Hey, Yeah come in," she said, totally rude. "Tori this is Andrew, Andrew this is Tori, my sister."

I looked at this sister I dreaded to know and it was like a host of angels floated over her telling me that she was the one. She glowed and her hair seemed to blow back like Beyonce's at her concerts. "Andre," I corrected and suddenly hoped against hope that she went to our school too.

When I asked, she said that she didn't preform. But when I sat at that Piano and began to work on the song I was writing for Trina, I was carried away by Tori's voice. She sang like an angel.

I had to be with this girl, I had to have her body, mind and soul. She was made for me, If I could have her only as a friend I wouldn't mind. I didn't know how, but I was going to make her mine.


	2. Complicated

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to update for a drabble but I just couldn't do this word for Tandre. I had to find a way to make it happen and I did something not to happy with it but I am so sure I'll come up with something. Enjoy-S.K.**

* * *

**Complicated**

Our relationship is everything but complicated. But that is what he likes. He likes complicated girls. Maybe I make it too easy. I mean, with Keeku he barely made it with her…Hope and Jade were both bitches. And Kira was the simplest relationship he had, and he got tired of her. All the girl wanted to do was kiss his sweet buttery lips.

I'm not going to lie, I was so jealous of seeing them in each other's face. I want to be that girl on his lips all the time. But I don't want him to get tired of me.

So I started I tried being like Jade. He noticed right away, "Are you all right? You know you're kind of being a bitch."

I raised my eyebrow at him kind of like Jade would do. "WHAT?"

He stepped back. "Chill down…"

"What's the matter Andre? Don't you like assertive girls?"

"I liked my Friend better." He answered.

"Then why…" I almost said something I regretted and just turned and left.

"You're a dork." I heard Jade tell him as I walked away.

* * *

Later that night he came to my window. I opened the window and helped him inside because he was afraid of heights. "What is the matter with you?" I asked as he sat at the foot of my bed waiting for his heart rate to drop.

"I'm doing the grand gesture." I looked at him confused. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked realizing now that Jade must have told him something. Jade is really perceptive.

"Jade said…"

"Why would Jade care at all what happens between you and me?" I asked.

"So… You don't like me?" He asked.

"I don't want to loose you as a friend. I know you like things a little more exciting… more complicated. I am just Tori." I answered. "I don't like you Andre, I love you. And there is nothing more complicated than love, but our relationship is simple."

"Baby I hate complicated." He said with a laugh. "But too simple is brutal. Like I don't want to have my face permanently fused to someone… now my relationship with Kira left some actual physical damage."

I laughed. "So you like me back?"

"Nah…" Andre said. "I'm in love with someone."

I kind of deflated when he said this. There were tears stinging at my yes. "Oh…"

"I'm in love with my best friend." He said lifting my chin so I could look him in the eye. I smiled through my tears and punched his arm. Then I hugged him fiercely to me. "See… complicated hurts too much. Will you be my girlfriend Tori?"

"Like exclusively?" I asked. He nodded and I leaned forward for a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a chuckle after we separated. Then he leaned back in for another. Forget Complicated, simple is where it's at.


End file.
